TAG TEAM!
by Reona Zeoxurcion
Summary: Sang author gaje ini menyelanggerakan kontes dengan chara anime kesukaan author. bagaimana NASIB orang-orang yang akan author undang? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Persona Series © ATLUS

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

EYESHIELD 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Sengoku Basara © lupa, sorry ._. #PLAK!

KHR © Lupa ._. #PLAK

Reona : gue elo end!

Zetsu : BODOH!

SFX : petir menyambar

Reona : ihh! Suka-suka gue dong! Oh iya kita harus ngapain ya?

Zetsu : *nge sepak Reona* halo semua, maaf atas kesalahan teknis yang ada di atas. Nama saya Zetsu Eigishihara, dan master saya yang super bego bernama Reona Zeoxurcion. *Senyum ala Sebastian*

Reona : hueek! *muntah darah*

Zetsu : *nge bakar Reona pake Cero* kita disini akan mengadakan tag team! Yang beranggotakan Persona-Users, Shinigami, pemain amefuto, dan sang hero kita! Silahkan perwakilannya menampak kan diri(?). pertama dari Persona Users protagonists yang akhir akhirnya bakalan sedih sejahtera(?)

Naoya : Nama ku Naoya Toudo –aura suram—

All : *suara jangkrik*

Minato : halo, namaku Minato Arisato. Kalian pasti tau kalau saya udah jadi Great Seal. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang nge hancurin sealnya dan membiarkan Nyx dan saya keluar.

SEES : UAPAA?

Reona : tenang aja, aku udah nyerahin sama pihak yang aman kok

SEES : dimana?

Reona : di tangan Izanami

SILENCE

Zetsu : *habis nge hajar Reona* okeh! Selanjutnya!

Minako : halo halo halo! Saya Minako Arisato, adik nya si Emo-san! Nah… *ngeluarin Alice* kita main apa sekarang? *senyum iblis(?)*

All : *bergidik*

Zetsu : o…ok, selanjutnya!

SFX : bunga bermekaran(?)

Souji : halo semua *senyum idola*

All girls : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Souji : namaku adalah Souji Seta yang nanti beralih nama jadi Yu Narukami. Untuk sementara, kalian bisa manggil saya Souji *ngibasin rambut sambil senyum ala Sebastian di campur dengan formula licik plus senyum idola(?)*

All girls : ! SOUJI-SAMAA!

All boys : SPOILER!

Reona : *gak nge gubris boys viewers* sayang sekali, protagonist dari Persona trinity soul ama Persona 2 gak bisa datang.

Zetsu : katanya sih mereka sibuk gara gara nge jalanin eternal punishment ama jumpa fans(?)

Reona : o..oh ._. okeh! Selanjutnya dari Sengoku Basara! Kita sambut, pemimpin Oshu dan jeneral dari Kai!

SFX : pintu hancur kena impact besar

Masamune : Pemimpin Oshu, Date Masamune! Akan melawan anda! *ngacungin pedang* you see? *senyum idola*

All girls : *pingsan satu persatu*

Reona : bawa mereka ke gedung kesehatan!

SFX : bom menghantam dunia(?)

Yukimura : SANADA GENJIROU YUKIMURA! SIAP BERTEMPUR! DENGAN NAMA PASUKAN TAKEDA, KAMI TAK AKAN TERKALAHKAN! *ngayunin tombaknya*

Zetsu : *nge selotip mulutnya Yukimura*

Reona : saya hanya memanggil orang ini gara gara takut nanti membuat gaduh tingkat dewa kalo banyak-banyak. Okeh! Selanjutnya dari Eyeshield 21! Kita sambut runner terkuat dengan speed yang tak terkalahkan dengan komandan dari neraka dengan pasukan yang mematikan!

Sena : *masuk dengan ragu ragu* u..umm.. um…

Hiruma : KESINI BOCAH TENGIL SIALAN! *nembakin gunnya*

Sena : !

Minako : ara ara! Alice! Kita punya teman yang bisa diajak main lo! *senyum setan*

Hiruma : kekekeke! Berani juga ponytail sialan ini *ketawa iblis*

Minato : yah, sosok si Minako keluar deh.

Yukimura : ada 2 sosok Nobunaga Oda! (baca : Minako ama Hiruma) bagaimana ini, Masamune-dono?

Masamune : keh, sepertinya ada party yang besar.

Zetsu : waduh, kok suasananya jadi gini?

Reona : um… Hiruma, Sena kalian harusnya memperkenalkan diri

Sena : ha…haik! Nama saya Sena Kobayakawa! Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

Hiruma : kalian tau kan siapa aku? *ketawa iblis*

All : IYA YANG MULIA!

Reona : okeh! Selanjutnya dari shinigamis ini! Silahkan ke panggung!

Ichigo : yo, Ichigo Kurosaki disini! *ngedipin mata sambil senyum idola*

All girls : *kembali dari rumah sakit* !

Rukia : *nendang Ichigo* k..kau… kau! Hiks… maaf, nama saya *hiks* Rukia Kuchiki *hiks*

Byakuya : *datang dengan death glare ke Ichigo* Kuchiki Byakuya *ngekuarin Senbonzakura* saya kesini untuk menghadiri acara ini dan untuk menghabisi Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo : a...apa?

SFX : reiatsu kencang (Bleach), api membara (Sengoku Basara), the devil talk (Hiruma dan Minako), the prayers (orang yang waras disini(?).

Reona : oh my gowd! Okeeh! Saya akan mengumumkan tag team kalian!

Team : The Demons And Their Slave

Anggota : *Hiruma Yoichi

*Minako Arisato

*Sena Kobayakawa

Team : The Killer Of Lady's Heart

Anggota : *Ichigo Kurosaki

*Souji Seta

*Masamune Date

Team : The Reflection

Anggota : *Yukimura Sanada

*Naoya Toudo

*Minato Aristao

Team : The Twins

Anggota : *Byakuya Kuchiki

*Rukia Kuchiki

Rukia : aku gak yakin kita bisa ngalahin team The Demons And Their Slave. Dan kenapa kita teamku Cuma ama nii-sama?

Reona : ahahahaha *sweatdrop* ini request Hiruma itu sendiri sih -.- karena ada orang yg gak bisa datang hari ini. Mungkin besok ya? ^^

Rukia : o..ok?

Souji : waduh, kok perasaan ku gak enak ya?

Masamune : rasanya ada Nobunaga disini

Ichigo : tuh! *nunjuk Minako ama Hiruma yang kaya' mau perang dunia terakhir*

All : *sweatdrop*

_**BRAK!**_

Giotto : maaf saya telat *tampang idola*

Fans girl : GIOTTO-SAMAAA!

Reona : bagus! Gio rupanya bisa sekarang . kamu ikut tim nya Byakuya gih

Giotto : I understand.

Byakuya : halo, nama saya Kuchiki Byakuya dan saya akan jadi team mu dalam perjalanan ini

Giotto : senang bertemu denganmu Kuchiki-san. Nama saya Vongola Primo. Panggil saya Giotto

Reona : oh my god. Kok ada kaya' sejenis aura gitu ya?

Zetsu : kaya' aura fresh, elegant dan menawan!

Rukia : aku merasa gak bisa masuk di dunia itu deh *hiks*

Minato : hmm… *ngutak ngatik mp3 playernya* oh, Minako! Kamu udh tau belum?

Minako : apa kakak ku yg tercintaa?

Minato : ada meeting ama shadow di dimensi great seal. Katanya mereka gak nyaman lagi di segel di dalam TV

I.T : WHAT! KAMU TOH YANG NGIRIM SHADOW ITU DI DlDALAM TV!

Minako : ya iyalah. Ketimbang ada Dark Hour, lebih baik di tempatkan di tempat yang aman aja. Yaitu di dalam TV, gak ada yang tau kan?

Yosuke : *dari bangku penonton* kecuali Izanami ama tim kami hoooiiiii!

Minato : kalo itu, gue mana tau.

Reona : AAAGH! STOP YOUR BITCHING!

Zetsu : mulutmu lo! *ngesepak Reona* nah, silahkan kalian berdoa agar kalian selamat di tantangan nanti.

All : maksud?

Reona : nanti tantangannya ada yang sadis, imut, unyu, jijik, gila dll

All : *begin to pray*

Zetsu : Reona udh nyiapin sih, tapi kalo reviewer nya mau ngasih ide gak apa apa kok. Kami tampung dengan senang hati

Reona : halah, pasti dikit yang review *negative thinking* dan kalo ada typo ato kesalahan LANGSUNG bilang. tapi NO flame!

Zetsu : ah! Ribet lu! Tutup tirai ayo!

All : PLEASE REVIEW FOR US!


	2. Chapter 2

TAG TEAM!

Persona Series : ATLUS

Bleach : Tite Kubo

Eyeshield 21 : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Sengoku Basara: Lupa yang jelas bukan punyaku :D #slapped

KHR : Lupa juga yang jelas bukan punyaku XD #kicked

Reona : yosh! Saya kembali~ ada yang merindukan sayaaaaa? *penuh percaya diri*

(SFX : suara jangkrik ama angin)

Reona : jawaban kalian… *siapin buku*

Zetsu : perhatian-perhatian, buku itu adalah buku dimana Reona mengarang untuk chapter selanjutnya. Dan sepertinya dia menulis sesuatu yang **SANGAT BURUK** bagi pemain *penekanan kata pada tulisan yang di tebalkan*

All : KAMI RINDU! *penuh ketakutan*

Reona : okeeh! Kita akan mengadakan DARE dulu dari reviewer meskipun Cuma 1 *nada terharu*

Zetsu : 1 kok bangga -.-

Reona : kita harus bersyukur, gan! BERSYUKUR! BERSYUKUR! BERSYU—UAGH! *di timpali tank ama Zetsu*

Zetsu : ya ya ya. Jangan ceramah lu. Okeh gara-gara Reona harus saya **SEMBUHKAN**, saya ingin dari pihak Bleach memabacakannya yaitu rival Rukia untuk memperebutkan Ichigo, Inoue Orihime!

Inoue : eh? Aku?

Reona : *bangkit dari kubur(?)* LOH! KOK DIA! AKU MAUNYA KAN SHIN KANZATO DARI PERSONA TRINITY SOU—GAAH! *di lempar ke angkasa ama Chie*

Zetsu : terimakasih Chie-san, dan silahkan Inoue, bacakan

Inoue : u..umm… ba..baiklah, Dare ini dari **Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanag****I **katanya dia mau ' Aku mau nantang The Demon and Their Slave's buat dance A-CHA SuJu! *terutama Hiruma harus bergaya a'la Leeteuk* XDD! terus, The Reflection buat niru video clip 'Barbie Girl'! Wajib semua harus dilakuin! Oh, ya aku titip salam buat Gio-kun, ya! *dikirim' begitu katanya…

(Dari team The Demon and Their Slaves ama Team The Reflection sudah menimbulkan percikan dendam kegelapan)

Zetsu : u..umm…? halo…? Kalian kenapa?

Minato : Elisabeth, gue minta Satan ama Helel

Eli : *dari bangku penonton* baik *ngeluarin Compendiumnya*

Minato : makasih *jalan keluar*

Reona : hei hei hei jangan jangan kamu mau…

Minato : *ngeluarin Evoker* ARMEGGEDO—

ALL : JANGAAAAAAAN!

Minako : nii-chan *aura kegelapan menandingi punya nya Hiruma (wogh!)*

Minato : *gulp*

Reona : oke, Minato sudah di amankan. Fyuh, ya sudah, dari kelompoknya Hiruma cepat ambil kostumnya dan nari gih

Hiruma : *nelpon orang*

_**#BRAAAAK!**_

ALL : WTH!

(Donghae, Leetuk, dan Kibum memasuki ruangan (nah lo, author ke seringan upacara - #PLAK)

Donghae: mari kita adakan konsernya!

Leetuk : *pagi topeng wajah Hiruma sambil megang AK-47* uhh…

Kibum : udahlah Tuk, sabar aja ayo mulai

Reona : Hi..hi..hiruma…

Hiruma : *nyengir ala setan dari bawah neraka* apa? Complain? Tuh aku yang bawa AK-47. Benarkan? *ngacungin Beritta ke Reona*

Reona : be…benar ya…ahahaha…ha…ha…

Minako : ada 3 orang melambangkan aku, Hiruma, ama Sena kan? *ngacungin AK-47 juga ke Reona*

Reona : (dalam hati : aku udah cukup nge hadepin 1 SETAN sekarang ada 2!) ahaha…iya…

(yang lain tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa karena sang 2 setan di acara ini sudah mengundang tank dari markas Amerika yang tercanggih)

Yukimura; NOBUNAAGAAAAAAAAAA KAU TERNYATA SUDAH MEMBELAH DIRIMU JADI DUAAA! TIDAK BISA DIMAAFKAN! *ngeluarin tombaknya* HIAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *mau nyerang Hiruma*

Reona : o..oh…

Hiruma : *makan permen karet dan ngeluarin sesuatu dari sakunya* kekekekekeke!

CTIK. (button push)

**#DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

"ARIEEENAAAAAAAAAAAIII OYAKATA-SAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**#CLING**

Takeda : YUKIMURA! *lari nangis-nangis ngejar Yukimura dengan setting latar belakang matahari terbenam dan slow motion*

(semua pun Cuma bisa berdoa dan cengo atas kejadian diatas tadi)

Reona : umm..anda sekalian juga bisa mulai sekarang…

Donghae: ah, iya terimakasih.

(dan mereka pun melakukan konser mereka diringi dengan teriakan histeris penonton)

Reona : akhirnya sudah selesai, oh belum ya? Team the reflection kalian sudah ganti baju belum?

Zetsu : phft! Kamu harus tau kalau Yukari ama Ulala sekarang lagi narik narik mereka keluar tuh kecuali Yukimura yang lagi di betulkan(?) ama tukang pompa ban(?)

Reona : loh kok…

Zetsu : gue kagak punya uang

Reona : …

Penonton perempuan : kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kawaaaaaaiii!

Reona : MI…MINATO..KAU…KAU….LUCUUUUUUU BANGEEEEEEET!

Zetsu : gitu aja lucu *padahal nge-blush*

Minato : lihat saja nanti kau yang memberikan dare ini, saya, sang Saviour, tidak akan memaafkanmu dengan kekuatan Nyx!

Reona : oh…nonononononono

Naoya : *ngeluarin gunnya* aku setuju denganmu Minato Arisato

(auranya tambah suram melebihi theme nya Persona 3 #author digorok)

Reona : Minato-kuuun~ kamu gak apa-apa kok gak ngeniruin tuh video koook~ *meluk-meluk Minato* = penggemar fanatic Minato

Minato : agh!

**#Cring! (mata anak-anak perempuan SEES bersinar)**

Yukari : HERE US COME FOR AN ALL-OUT-ATTACK!

Mitsuru : JUST SAY THE WORD!

Fuuka : ORACLE HERE WE COME!

Aegis : LETS US STRIKE WHILE THE IRON IS HOT!

Minako : FINAL STRIKE!

**#BRAK,DUAK,JDIAK,SRASH,JRUASH,SRING,JLEB,DUAR,CRASH,OHOK(?),MEONG(?)**

(alhasil Reona pun Cuma jadi serpihan daging dan darah(?))

All(except yg nyerang tadi): EWWWW!

Minako : *peluk kakak tercintanya* Nii-chaaaaan kau itu **SELALU** punyaku dan **HARUS** punyaku (author pencinta nih pairing(?))

Minato : lepaskan aku… *keadaan mau pingsan* aku cinta ama…

Minako : ama siapa? Ama siapa! Ama siapa!

Minato : Akihiko-senpai…

**#SILENCE**

Junpei+all girls fans+p3 girls+shinjiro (loh kok laki juga ikut?): !

Akihiko : loh? Junpei ama Shinji kok ikutan jangan-jangan…

Junpei : sudah diem!

Chidori : wut! JUNPEI YOU F**KING BAST***!

Junpei : chi…chidori…ahahaha..bukan itu..um..

Chidori : *ngelempar kapaknya tepat di kepalanya Junpei(?)*

Reona : *bangkit kembali* whut! *ngeluarin Evoker* kalo ada 1 yang mati gue di timpuk ama satpol pp T.T. come to me Maihime *munculin persona* samerecarm

Junpei : *kembali hidup* uahh…sankyuu

Zetsu : gue capek, ya udah cepetan kalian lakukin

(sang reflection (kecuali Yukimura) pun meniru video clip Barbie girl degan penuh kesengsaraan dendam dan kegelapan)

Reona : UOKEH! SELESAI DAN SEKARANG YANG AKU TUNGGU TUNGGU YAITU AKU KASIH DARE BAGI MINATO,SENA,ICHIGO,GIOTTO DAN MASAMUNE UNTUK MENCIUM PASANGAN** YAOI **KALIAN!

Yang di timpali dare(?): UAPA!

Reona : *keluarin death note*

Yang di timpali dare: *langsung sibuk cari pasangan yaoi*

Minato : uhhh… gimana nih?

Zetsu : aku punya solusinya min, nih pake ini *nyerahin botol misterius*

Minato : apa nih?

Zetsu : pake dimata

Minato : hueh! Loh kok!

Zetsu : cepet,lu mau dihukum Reona? *nunjuk Reona yang lagi motret motret ADEGANNYA ichigo ama si Byakuya (sangat berani sekali Ichigo -,-)plus pegang buku ancamannya Hiruma*

Minato : ugh….baiklaaaah!

(minato pun meneteskan cairan botol itu ke matanya daaan…)

Minato : uakh! Ini cuka ya! Peeriih!

Zetsu : ummm…Min…kau harus tahan eksperi lo yang sekarang

(karena ekspresi Minato yang sekarang bisa di bilang SUPER IMUT karena matanya berair, pipinya merah dan seperti gadis imut yang mau nangis. Reona malah mempermantap tuh penampilan dengan diam-diam naruh wig perempuan ke Minato. Yang lain (termasuk yang laki) pada ngiler (termasuk author juga yang fans fanatic nya Minato))

Minato : maksud lu apa?

Zetsu : *nutupi nosebleed nya ama tissue* ugh..umm…lu imut sih

Minato : haa?

Giotto : ukh! Yang ini aja deh! Timenya hampir habis sih! *ambil bahunya Minato nge hadap ke dia*

Minato : ha? Lu kenapa? *bergidik*

Gioto : maafkan saya! Demi keselamatan JIWA dan RAGA

Minato : the hell-KYAAAA! (loh kok teriakan perempuan!)

**#CRING! (mata anak-anak cowok group SEES bersinar)**

Akihiko : I WILL CRUSH THESE THING

Shinjiro: TIME TO CRUSHING THINGS!

Junpei : OKAY I GO WIT YU GAYS! (Junpei kagak bisa bahasa inggris :D #di agidyne)

Giotto : not so fast! *masang sarung tangannya* Reborn! *masih meluk Minato*

Zetsu : loh? Masamune mana?

Masamune: aku disini lagi shock gara-gara tiba-tiba Kojiiro nyium gue

Zetsu : …Poor thing

Reona : kalo sena…?

Sena : sama kaya' Masamune-sama tapi Cuma aku sama HIRUMA-san! Hueeeeeeee! *nangis bareng Masamune(?)*

Zetsu : another poor thing

(terdengarlah 'suara aneh' dari pertengkaran itu tadi)

Zetsu : hei…siapa sih tadi yang di serang?

Reona : biasanya ka nada yang sampe berceceran darah kaya' aku tadi kok ini malah suara aneh?

Minato : uaagh! Tolo—ngh!

Reona : …

Zetsu : …

Reona : nih fic harusnya rated apa sih?

Zetsu : T+, I guess?

Reona : memangnya ada…?

(yang fans girl perempuan tuh Cuma motret motret di sekitar tempat kejadian(?))

Reona : …suasananya makin aneh

Zetsu : AAAGH MOUUU! PERTANDINGAN SELELSAI DAN YANG MENANG DARI DARE INI ADALAH…

Reona : yang jelas Minato Arisato lah, kan dia yang dapet ciuman terbanyak, bahkan dari cewek sampe cowok. Aku juga kebagian loo~ #di tunju massa

Zetsu : nah yang kalah tadi, kalian di suruh untuk nyium dia *nunjuk Kanji yang pake baju ballet sambil ndowerin mulutnya*

Kanji : eiikeee siaaaaap~~

(yang lain Cuma melengok)

Ichigo : GUE KAGAK MAU NGEKHIANATI RUKIA!

Rukia : bohong! Buktinya lo mau nyium Nii-sama dari pada gue!

Masamune: Koujiro…

Koujiro : baik Masamune-sama! (nih orang juga mau aja 0.0)

Sena : HIIIIIIIIIIII!

Hiruma : tenang saja, Kuso Chibi *nyiapin gun*

Giotto : Tsuna…!

Tsuna : ha..haik!

Zetsu : MULAI! KANJI!

Kanji : eiikeeee dataaang~~ *lompat ke arah Ichigo)

Ichigo : GAH! BANKAAI!

(alhasil Kanji tertancap di pedang Ichigo dan membuangnya ke tempat Masamune(sadis sekali -.-)

Kojiro : TAK KAN KU BIARKAN KAU MENYENTUH MASAMUNE-SAMA! *ngesetrum Kanji pake pedangnya(?) dan tending ke tempatnya Sena)

Sena : HIIIIIIIIII!

Hiruma : keh *Ctrik* YAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAA! *nge shot Kanji pake AK-47 sampe terbang ke Giotto*

Giotto : Tsuna!

Tsuna : aku akan melindungi sahabatku!

(dan the result is—Kanji sedang di perbaiki lagi oleh tukang pompa ban(?) dengan keadaan kritis sekali. Dan yang lain (lagi-lagi) Cuma bisa berdoa, kasihan, dan kagum dengan event diatas tadi)

Reona : … okeh, kalian lulus…

Zetsu : berikutnya pertanyaan! Pertama, kamu tadi diapakan Minato Arisato? *straight in to the eyes*

Minato : di lecehkan! Di lecehkan! *buat wajah kaya' gadis imut mau nangis lagi(?)*

Reona : hei, Min. kalau lu gak mau di lecehin lagi jangan pasang muka kaya' gitu!

Zetsu : okaaay, dan selanjutnya Souji Seta yang kagak dapet dialog dari tadi, kamu pilih cewek yang mana di P4?

Souji : ha? Gue… ummm…

(cewek-cewek di P4 (except Naoto yang lagi nenangin sepupunya yaitu Minato) berharap mereka yang dipilih)

Souji : kalo jujur sih…

Reona : KAGAK USAH BAKE BACOT! CEPET KATAIN!

Souji : Mi..Minato desu!

**#SILENCE**

Minato : huaaaaaaa! *sembunyi di belakang Naoto*

Naoto : sebaiknya Senpai jangan menyentuh sepupuku or else!

Reona : WOY KEBALIK WOY!

**#CRING!**

Minato : gue udah murka, ARMAGEDDON!

**#CRANG! (glass scattered sound)**

(dan yang pasti anda sudah bisa menebak kan?)

Reona : uohohok! Ohok! Ohok! Oh ya dan untuk **Hato Shiro, **saya mencoba untuk ya? T^T Kalau mau anda bisa bantu saya?

Zetsu : gaah! *habis ketiban atap(?)* (kok masih hidup! 0.0!) dan Yuna-sama, pesan anda sudah terkirim ke Giotto *pingsan*

Giotto : POWER APA INI! *ngebuang dinding yang mau niban dia(?)* dan terimakasih Yuna-san sudah mau nyalamin saya *wink*

Reona : yosh, selagi saya mau memperbaiki ini saya ingin ucapkan terimakasih dan please request sesuatu, saya kurang ide T^T

All(yang masih hidup) : R&R OKEEH!

~tirai pun ditutup~


End file.
